


Five times Neal was in the mood to relax

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme, Pre-Canon, s01e13 Front Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five times Neal was in the mood to relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/gifts).



  

  1. The first time Neal introduces himself as Curt Nolan, he lets the mark buy him a drink so his hands won't shake. The mark gets a funny look on his face when the bourbon makes Neal cough, and nothing comes of it. 
  

  2. The fortieth time Neal smears a line, trying to forge his first bond, he turns around and whacks his head against the wall. Now he has two headaches and goes to cadge a Vicodin off Mrs. Donal down the hall. 
  

  3. The twelfth time Moz is giving an extended lecture on the evils of the government, complete with laminated example cards, Neal walks out the door so he won't hit the guy who mixes up some of his more chemically sensitive paints. 
  

  4. The first time Burke cuffs him and sticks him in the back of a car, he's tense all the way back to holding. He's trying to decide if there's anywhere he can go, can run, or if he's going to add his first violent crime to the first forgery charge that's going to stick. They're in an FBI underground parking garage, and the car is surrounded by agents, when Burke opens the door. Neal lets out a deep breath, and even he doesn't know if it's relief or regret. 
  

  5. The first day Neal is with June, trying to figure out the levers he'll have to pull to con her, trying to figure out what con he's trying to pull, he's hyperattentive and super suave, trying to figure out if she needs a dress up doll, an escort, a gigolo, a marriage prospect for her offspring.

When she says, "Oh, honey, you don't have to try so damn hard. I just want someone to be a little decorative, someone I can spoil a little and pet a lot," and she scratches her fingernails along his ass so he knows exactly how much petting is a lot, "and I don't mind that you're entangled with the criminal justice system so long as you keep me out of your criminal activity." She gives him a look, lips pursed in a way that's amused and hard all at once. "Home base is only a safe base if there's nothing they can pin on you here. And I will give you up before letting my comfortable life be disturbed, you got me?"

He lets his shoulders relax and curls himself around her soft, warm, female body, and says, "Yes, ma'am," before he bends down to kiss her.

  




End file.
